


creamsicle eating a creamsicle

by MatchaChocolate



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, freddy being a lil shit, sweet like ice cream :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaChocolate/pseuds/MatchaChocolate
Summary: well just freddy really
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Kudos: 62





	creamsicle eating a creamsicle

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill from the ask "Prompt: Creamsicle eating a creamsicle"

They’d stopped at a petrol station, Larry filled up the car, they both got a new packs of cigs, and Freddy put a popsicle and some chocolate bars on the counter. Larry rolled his eyes, but paid anyway. 

Larry guessed that the kid was gonna start eating his icey pole obscenely as soon as they got back into the car, parked in a shaded place in the empty parking lot, and he wasn’t wrong, Freddy hollowing his cheeks n sucking it into his mouth far deeper than anyone normally eating it would, glancing at Larry to make sure he was watching him deep throat the icey treat. He did that a few times before taking it out and lapping at it, long licks. Larry raised his eyebrows, but enjoyed the show. Freddy was predictable, but maybe so was he, because damn if this wasn’t arousing.

“Gonna rot your teeth” he muttered, not unkindly. “I could just get them removed, gum your dick when I blow you” Freddy said back, making Larry bark out “Jesus” with a laugh. “Why didn’t you get a real flavour, chocolate or caramel or something, not that fruity crap”. Larry didn’t care what flavour Freddy got, he just liked to bicker with him, but Freddy wisely didn’t take the bait. “It’s a creamsicle” he said between slurps, “It’s orange, just like me”, then gave a grin. Sometimes Larry wondered if Freddy was just naturally immature, or whether he did it on purpose because Larry let him get away with acting like a child, found it a bit disconcerting how much he was willing to indulge his boy’s behaviour. Freddy was smirking at him, “except it’s got creamy white on the inside” and went back to shoving the popsicle down his throat again, this time turned to look directly at Larry while he did it, the little shit even moaned.

Larry glanced out the window, there were no other cars or people around, so soon as Freddy took the creamsicle away from his mouth to breath a bit, Larry quick as lightening grabbed it, and threw it out the window. “Hey fucking what-” Freddy started but Larry grabbed his shirt collar, pulled him in and kissed him hard, then growled “get in the backseat, I’m gonna put some creamy white in my orange” and Freddy quickly obeyed, giggling hysterically. Larry took a couple deep breaths, got the lube out of the glovebox, before joining him, noting in his mind for future reference that Freddy could be bribed away from sweets with sex.

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on tumblr himbofreddynewandyke.tumblr.com


End file.
